The invention relates to an operating device for motor vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to an operating device for detecting the proximity of users of motor vehicles, wherein the operating device has numerous proximity sensors.
Various detection devices for user access of motor vehicles are known. In particular, optical and capacitive sensor devices are known that detect the proximity of a user or the body part of a user.
By way of example, WO2013/117386 describes a device and a detection method having numerous sensor electrodes with which the accessing of a vehicle hatch is detected. The sensor assembly disclosed therein is designed for detecting movement gestures on a motor vehicle, wherein two sensor electrode assemblies are disposed at spatially offset positions on the motor vehicle. The sensor electrodes are designed as elongated electrode assemblies, and a control and evaluation device registers the changes in the capacitance detected by the sensor electrode assembly. The control and evaluation device is designed for detecting a temporal series of capacitance values for each of the sensor electrode assemblies. Points in time for the activation and the deactivation of each sensor assembly are detected and, when checked for actuation detection by the control and evaluation device, the time difference between the points in time for the activations of the sensor electrode assemblies (activation time difference) and the time difference between the points in time for the deactivation of the sensor electrodes (deactivation time difference) are compared.
Capacitive sensor assemblies of this type can be deployed at different locations on motor vehicles. Normally, control and evaluation circuits are coupled to sensor electrodes, which circuits detect a change in the capacitance of sensor electrodes.
By way of example, the associated capacitive sensor electrodes are periodically coupled to an operating voltage at a given frequency, and a parameter that is a function of the capacitance is monitored. Methods and devices of this type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,165.
A capacitive sensor with another evaluation method is disclosed in EP 1339025B1.
The design of the sensor electrodes for capacitive sensors may be obtained in a number of ways thereby, e.g. as elongated electrodes, which are disposed in the rear bumper region in order to detect a foot-actuation of the rear hatch (kick-sensor).
On the other hand, other types of proximity sensors, aside from the capacitive proximity sensors, are also known, e.g. such sensors that detect a change in the magnetic field in the surroundings of the sensor.
The arrangement and positioning of such sensor assemblies on a vehicle is problematic because the sensors should be easy to operate and access, without jeopardizing the structural integrity of the vehicle or the aesthetic appearance.
The object of the invention is to create a compact and reliable, multifunctional operating device, which can be installed on a motor vehicle body, or integrated therein.